Frostbite Caves (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For the international version, see Frostbite Caves. |Zombies= |Unlock=Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after = >>}} Frostbite Caves (冰河世界; pinyin: Bīnghé shìjiè; translation: Ice Age World) is the 8th world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Unlike its international counterpart, it has more content, like the Rafflesia and Tornacorn, the Skiing Zombie and its supporter Walrus Zombie, along with Chief Ice Wind Zombie It appears the scene takes place at the Player's House which is a cave that's been outfitted to serve as a home. On the zombie side of the lawn there is a giant cave shaped like a zombie head made of ice, and there are also two mammoth tusks with one of them being broken. The main elements of this world are slider tiles, chilling winds and the surprise attack "Snowstorm!". Slider tiles are ice blocks that float on tiles with water and have a zombie hand frozen inside with its index finger pointing either up or down. If a zombie walks onto a slider tile, it will move into an adjacent lane either above or below depending on whether the finger is pointing up or down. Chilling winds appear randomly during the level, partially freezing plants and they can eventually leave the plant completely encased in a frozen block, which renders the plant useless and also behaves similar to a tombstone. Finally, "Snowstorm!" is a surprise attack which is similar to the "Sandstorm!" surprise attack in Ancient Egypt. Zombies will come directly onto a tile, even behind a slider tile, then continue moving. Zombies that come in by the snowstorms are not affected by the slider tiles. Besides the things mentioned above, there will sometimes be available plants, zombies or both that are frozen in the lawn from the beginning in some levels. The player can release them by using thawing plants, such as Hot Potato. Game description This is the prehistoric ice age, and there are countless dangers hidden in the freezing wind. Prehistoric zombies emerge, you need to be very careful! In Chinese: 这是史前的冰河时代，寒风中隐藏着无数危机。史前僵尸们蜂拥而至，你需要万分小心！ Levels Current= *First time reward other than stars, coins, and chests. |-| Pre-1.8= Brain Busters Plant Maze Dodo Adventure It's Raining Seeds Walkthrough :See Frostbite Caves/Walkthrough. Gallery Frostbite Caves on World Map Completed.png|Frostbite Caves on the World Map Frostbite Caves Preview Completed.png|Frostbite Caves preview FBFullMap.png|Frostbite Caves map Frostbite Caves New Chinese Preview Image.png Frostbite Caves Boss Level Preview Image.png Frostbite Caves Chinese Name.png Frostbite Caves New Revised Chinese Preview Image.png Fire Peashooter on the World Map (Chinese version).png Hot Potato on the World Map (Chinese version).png Old HD Chinese Frostbite Caves.png|Chinese Frostbite Caves' map Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (6).PNG|A promotional advertisement Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (5).PNG|A promotional advertisement Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (3).PNG|A promotional advertisement Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (2).PNG|A promotional advertisement Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (1).PNG|A promotional advertisement Chinese Frostbite Caves Loading Screen.PNG|Loading screen FirePeashooterLvl3OnMap.png|A level 3 Fire Peashooter on the map Frostbite Caves Chinese Preview Image.png|A preview sprite Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Frostbite Caves, see the international version of Frostbite Caves. *Before the 1.8 update, it was the only world with just three plants that can be unlocked with stars in Plant Exchange. *Before the 1.8 update, Frostbite Caves was the second world to give a free level 3 plant to the player (in this case, Fire Peashooter). The first was Big Wave Beach. *Unlike in the international version, the zombies frozen in ice blocks must be defeated to complete the level. *If you turn off the music, the music still plays in this world. Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas